


The Easter Bunny Hunting

by Pikartiste



Series: The Future of the Past [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Daniel wants to catch the Easter Bunny to get all the Easter Eggs. So he plans to build a trap and needs his little brother Matthew's help. But things will not really go as he planned.





	The Easter Bunny Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Pre - Ripper Street story : Jackson and Daniel are childaged

“ _Are you sure of that ?”_

Matthew was trotting behind his big brother Daniel, who carried a lot of material : shovel, rope, stake, hammer and carrots. They both went into the bottom of the garden, where they are many bushes and trees.

“ _Of course I am !”_ Daniel said, a sly smile in his face. “ _Why wouldn’t it work ?”_

 

“ _Well … I don’t know, Dan. What if the Easter Bunny found the trap and don’t fell into ?”_ Matthew said worried.

 

“ _Oh C'mon Matt !”_ Daniel sneered. “ _This is a rabbit, and rabbits are stupid enough to fall into a trap.”_ he said twirling his shovel.

 

“ _But this is the Easter Bunny Daniel ! He’s not like the others ! And he knows how to avoid the traps.”_ The younger brother said narrowing.

 

“ _Just trust me Matt.”_ the older one sighed. Then he faced his little brother, a sly smile in his face. “ _With the trap I imagined, This bunny ’ll have any chance to flee.“_

 

Matthew suddenly blinked at his brother : “ _But Daniel, why want you catch the Easter Bunny ?”_

Daniel burst in laughs : “ _Ya silly ! If I want to catch the Easter Bunny, it’s because I could get all the Easter Eggs he could carry with him.”_ he said proudly, putting the shovel in his shoulder.

 

Matthew rolled his eyes : _"Moron.”_ he whispered.

  
The two brothers finally stopped in front of a little grove surrounded with thin arms which hid big dark bushes. _"Here is it.”_ Daniel said.

 

Matthew rose an eyebrow. “ _So … What I have to do ?”_

 

“ _Ya’ll see.”_ Daniel answered. The he dropped all the material and crawled under the leaves. _"C'mon Bro ! It’s okay, just follow me.”_ he said to his little brother.

First hesitant, Matthew finally joined him between the bushes. There were a little place with only beaten earth and thorns. At first view, this place isn’t really appropriated to test some experimentation, but Daniel had a precise idea in his mind.

 _"I already came here yesterday. So I know perfectly how to install the trap.”_ Daniel said to Matthew.

 

The little boy just succeeded to slide under the bush as best he could do. “ _D’ ya think Momma’ll know ?”_ He asked worried.

 

“ _Nah she won’t”_ Daniel said while he was grabbing the tools to bring them under the bushes. Then he gave the shovel to Matthew : “ _Take that.”_ he said.

 

Matthew grabbed it. “ _What I have to do ?”_ He asked.

 

“ _Just dig a hole.”_ Daniel said while he was beginning to jab the stake on the earth with the hammer. “ _Then we’ll put the carrots here, so it’ll attract the Bunny.”_

 

“Ya sure ?” his young brother suddenly blinked. “ _D'you think it’ll only be pack of carrots which attract the Bunny ? Would ya don’t try chocolate instea-”_

“ _Are ya doubting about my skills, Matthew ?”_ Daniel asked frowning. Then he sneered. “ _Goodness ! Ya’re so naive ! Ya shou’d know carrots are rabbits’ favorite meal. That’s why I chose them for my trap.”_

 

Daniel grabbed the rope and showed it to Matthew.

“ _See bro’ ? With this rope, I’m goin’ to make a knot like this.”_ He tied the rope to make the knot. “ _Then I’ll tie this end on the stake and put the knot on the hole y'all dig.”_ He said showing the ground

under his brother’s feet.

 

Matthew listened his older brother with a lot of attention, his head tilting. A sly and proud glim appeared in the older one’s. “ _The Easter Bunny’ll be attracted by the carrots, so he wou’d like to eat them. He’ll approach and_ _ **PAF !**_ _”_ Daniel clasped his hands which made Matthew jump. “ _The Bunny’ll be caught and can’t flee anymore. And I’ll get all the Easter Eggs, just for me !”_

 

“ _And I’ll get all the Easter Eggs too.”_ Matthew exclaimed happily.

 

“ _No.”_

Suddenly Matthew face his brother, narrowing his eyes. “What ?”

“ _I said I’ll get all the eggs, not ya Matthew.”_ Daniel said deadpanned while he was keeping on his task.

 

Matthew dropped the shovel. “ _That’s not fair ! I help ya and ya giv’ me nothin’ !”_ He whimpered.

Daniel sighed and faced his brother at his turn. “ _Fine. I’ll give ya some eggs, ‘kay ?”_ He said annoyed.

 

“ _Some ? Just_ _ **some**_ _eggs ?”_ Matthew asked indignant. “ _Are ya kiddin’ me ?! I want the half ! Why it’ll be ya who get all the Easter Eggs and not me ?!”_ He cried.

 

“ _Because it was MY idea and because I’m the oldah !”_ Daniel answered sharply. “Now shut up and dig this goddamn hole !” He ordered.

“ _No.”_ Matthew picked up one of the carrots. “ _ **YA FILTHY SELFISH !”**_ He bellowed throwing his projectile right in his brother’s cheek.

 

Surprised by this act, Daniel felt suddenly boiling. “ _You…”_ he hissed. Then he jumped into Matthew and the two fell into the ground, scratching themselves on the thorns.

A fight ensues between the two brothers. Daniel held Matthew on the ground slapping him, while the last one was struggling like a devil to free himself from his brother’s grip.

“ _Leave me alone !”_ Matthew yielded trying to bite Daniel’s arm.

 

“ _Not until ya tell me ya’re sorry Dumbass !”_ Daniel spat pulling Matthew’s hair.

 

“ _MOOOOMMAAAAAAA !!!!!!!”_ Matthew bellowed with all of his voice.

 

“ _ **WHAT’S TH’ HELL IS IT HAPPENIN’ HERE ?!”**_ A loud feminine voice yielded louder than the boy’s.

 

The boys froze instantly. They recognized this voice. It was Kate, their mother. “ _Shit.”_ they whispered.

 

“ _Ya shou’d cam’ out by yar own before I com’ do it myse'f by the skin of yar ass !”_ Kate hissed.

 

Sheepish, the brothers came out of the bushes. They were dishevelied, covered with earth and their clothes were dirty and torned. Kate watched her sons narrowing her eyes and crossed her arms. “ _I hope y’ hav’ a good explanation to this mess.”_ She said coldly.

The two boys looked miserable under their mother’s angry gaze : Daniel was uncomfortable and Matthew looked like a puppy who was being scolded by his master.

“ _This is Matthew’s fault !”_ Daniel said quickly pointing his little brother.

 

 _"What ?”_ Matthew jumped, sharply gazing at Daniel. “ _No it’s not true !”_ He spatted.

 

“ _But ya threw me the carrot in my face vermint !”_ Daniel scolded.

 

“ _And ya push me down moron !”_ Matthew cried.

 

“ _Enough ya both !”_ Kate snapped sharply. Then she faced her older son. “ _You,_ _ **Daniel Luke Jefferson Judge**_ _, what’s th’ hell happen’d in yar damn head to make suc’ things ?“_ She asked him dry.

 

Daniel twirled his fingers : _"Eeerrr … Well … I … ahem …”_ he took a long breath. “ _I wanted to catch the Easter Bunny with a trap.”_

 

Kate facepalmed groaning : “ _Ya bloody moron ! Ar’ ya stupid enoug’ to imagin’ it’ll work ?!”_

 

Then she glanced at her younger son : “ _And you_ _ **Matthew Homer Jackson Judge**_ _, I’m really disappointed ‘f ya followed yar brothah in suc’ stupid plans.”_

 

“ _But Momma-”_ the little boy tried desesperally.

 

“ _Hush !”_ Kate snapped. “ _Ya both shou’d be ashamed. First ya fought for stupidities, then ya smeared yar clothes. Ya’re nothin’ more than fools ! Now if ya want to do somethin’ good for once, go back insid’ and take a bath, then ya’ll see yar father to clean yar scratches.”_

 

“ _So go back home righ’ now !”_ She ordered pointing the house.

 

The ashamed and disappointed boys obeyed without a word. When they passed next to her, Kate slapped the back of their head. “ _Idiots”_ she spatted to them.

She watched her son going back inside. She wasn’t angry against them, she was just dismayed by their stupid ideas the could have.

Kate close her eyes and wip her face sighing. _“For damn sake … how men can have such stupid ideas ?”_ She thought.

Finally gained by her curiosity, she took a look at bush were the trap should be in. She saw all the material her boys used for this plan. Kate sneered, even if her sons can be stupid sometimes, they were still kids with such wacky ideas.

“ _Idiots”_ She said again. Then she walked towards her house: She had to keep on eye on Matthew and Daniel in the bathroom.

 


End file.
